I'll be here for you Always
by Annette C. K
Summary: Quinn recibe una noticia que cambiará su vida por completo.


Quinn estaba en el salón de clases tomando apuntes cuando su jefa de carrera, la señorita Watson, entró en el salón.  
–Quinn –dijo la mujer– ¿Podría hablar contigo por un momento?  
Quinn asintió sin entender mucho. Ambas salieron del salón. Quinn presentía que pasaba algo, se veía preocupación en la mirada de su profesora.  
–¿Q-Qué sucede? –preguntó la rubia de ojos avellanados con miedo en su voz.  
La profesora tomó aire.  
–Recibí una llamada hoy en la mañana...  
–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? –preguntó Fabray interrumpiendo a su profesora.  
–Era una llamada de su madre Srta. Fabray –siguió la mujer–. Me temo que uno de sus familiares sufrió un grave accidente… Los familiares del imputado saben que él quiere que lo vea antes de que los deje… –Quinn subió la mirada preocupada. Sabía que aquel accidente había cobrado la vida de alguien que ella quería más que a nadie en el mundo. Lo podía predecir– Me temo, Quinn, que el accidente fue de extrema gravedad que el chico no podrá sobrevivir…  
–¿Quién? –preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas– ¿Quién fue el que tuvo el accidente?  
–Un tal Noah Puckerman –respondió la maestra mirando a Fabray a los ojos.  
Al escuchar su nombre, los ojos de Quinn se llenaron de lágrimas. Se lo pudo esperar de cualquiera, quien fuera, menos él…  
Corrió para conseguir el primer pasaje de avión a Lima. El vuelo partía en media hora. Se quedó en el aeropuerto intentando llamar a sus amigos en común con Puck. Ninguno contestó.  
Tres horas después estuvo en Ohio. Tomó un taxi al hospital y preguntó por Noah.  
Ahí estaban todos. Rachel lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Finn que igual lloraba. Mike, Tina, Artie, Santana, Brittany y el resto igual. Al parecer ninguno lo creía… al ver a Quinn llegar, sus amigos corrieron a abrazarla.  
–Vine apenas supe… –le contó Rachel limpiando sus lágrimas.  
Quinn no pudo evitar estallar en llanto. Era él el que generalmente estaba en su lugar. Quinn tomó asiento junto a Finn y Artie. Miraba a la puerta en espera de que Puck pudiera salir por ahí…  
–¿Qué le pasó? –preguntó por fin.  
–Nadie lo sabe –respondió Artie limpiando sus lágrimas–. Sólo encontraron su moto hecha pedazos y a él a varios metros de distancia… nadie se explica lo que pasó.  
Quinn imaginó lo que pudo haber pasado; él iba tranquilamente en su camino cuando algo, un niño o algún animal se cruzó en su camino. Se hizo a un lado y lo impactó un auto. Entonces cayó.  
Le permitieron pasar minutos después de haber llegado. Al estar ahí lo miró y tomó su mano.  
–No me dejes… –susurró. Sus lagrimas caían por sus rosadas mejillas– Beth te necesita… –siguió hablando– ¿Puedes escucharme? Soy yo, Quinn… Por favor no te vayas.  
Las pulsaciones de Puck aumentaron. Quinn sabía lo que venía. Lo besó como despedida en el momento que la máquina marcaba que ya no había pulso. Los doctores entraron casi al instante y le dieron choques eléctricos en el pecho. El cuerpo del chico saltaba en la cama, pero no había respuesta… una hora después lo declararon fallecido.  
Un grito desgarrador salió de la boca de la mamá de Puck. Quinn la miró sin poder creer lo que pasaba. Pero era real.  
Corrió al baño. Sentía nauseas. Cosa que no sentía desde que estaba embarazada. Fue a la farmacia y compró un test. Tenía unos días de retraso, pero no le había dado importancia a ello por hasta ese día. Hizo la prueba y se sorprendió al descubrir que lo estaba. Suspiró negando con la cabeza y lo único que salió de su boca fue "Puck".  
La Sra. Puckerman se acercó a ella y le dio un sobre.  
–Noah una vez dijo que si le pasaba algo tenía que darte esto… respetaré su palabra –le entregó el sobre y se fue junto a la hermanita de Puck a otro lugar.  
Quinn abrió el sobre y leyó:  
"Si estás leyendo esto es porque me pasó algo… algo que no tiene arreglo. Quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amé y que siempre serás parte de mí.  
Cuando alguien se involucra con una persona de la manera que yo me involucré contigo, forman parte de ti. No importa lo lejos que esté. Estaré para ti, siempre."  
Quinn comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Él se había ido para siempre y jamás lo volvería a ver. Ese hijo o hija que tenía en su vientre era de Puck. De eso no había duda.  
Colocó una mano involuntariamente en su vientre y se quedó profundamente dormida.


End file.
